Bedtime story
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: "Mi historia no es como los cuentos de hadas que le cuentan a los niños. No tiene un final feliz. De hecho, a día de hoy ni siquiera tiene final. Pero es una historia real y por eso creo que merece la pena escucharla". La historia de Albafica. [The Lost Canvas]


**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

"Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices."

Así es como suelen acabar la mayoría de las historias que cuentan a los niños pequeños antes de dormir. Los cuentos son solo eso. Cuentos. Ficción. Fantasía. Están llenos de optimismo y suelen tener los finales que desearíamos para nosotros mismos. Mi historia no es así. No soy un héroe que ha superado mil obstáculos y que ha dejado atrás la miseria en la que vivía para obtener eventualmente la llave que le conducirá la felicidad completa. Mi historia es, simple y llanamente, verídica. Por eso creo que merece la pena escucharla.

Nunca conocí a mi familia biológica. Solo sé que me abandonaron cuando era un bebé. El destino me sonrió, pues este quiso que alguien me encontrara y me salvara de una muerte segura. Fue un principio cruel para una vida; mi vida. Ni siquiera era aún consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y ya había estado en peligro de muerte. Ahora no tiene mayor importancia porque Lugonis de Piscis me rescató. Me dio un nombre, un hogar, una oportunidad de vivir. Así nació mi pequeña familia de dos. Recuerdo mi infancia con cariño, puesto que fue el único periodo de mi vida en que fui feliz. E ignorante. Quizás sea cierto aquello de que la ignorancia da la felicidad. A medida que fui creciendo, mi padre se convirtió también en mi maestro y me fue enseñando muchas cosas. Aprendí muchísimo de él, pero mi inocencia seguía intacta. Perdí mi ignorancia, mi inocencia, mi felicidad, el día en que mi padre, mi maestro, mi universo, murió. Y yo fui su verdugo. Admito que no fue accidental, pero tampoco era mi intención matarle. La ignorancia es, al fin y al cabo, un arma de doble filo.

Lugonis se fue, sí, pero me dejó su legado, la maldición que corre por mis venas. Es curioso que diga esto cuando hice hincapié en que no es mi padre biológico. No, los lazos de sangre que nos unen son otros muy distintos. Aquello que tenemos en común es el veneno característico de los caballeros de Piscis. La tradición dicta que maestro y aprendiz deben intercambiar unas gotas de sangre hasta que la del aprendiz sea más tóxica que la de su maestro hasta el punto de causarle la muerte a este último. La armadura de Piscis elige así a su portador; siempre quiere al más fuerte. Nunca se conforma con menos. Lugonis de Piscis era perfectamente consciente de ello y deliberadamente me ocultó la verdad. Lo cierto es que no le culpo de nada. ¿Cómo podría guardar rencor a la persona que me ha criado dándome todo su amor? Comprendo que él pasó por algo parecido en su día y que su decisión no fue fácil. Bastante ha tenido que sufrir él en vida como para desearle mal en la muerte.

Ese es, en pocas palabras, mi pasado. La muerte de mi padre y las circunstancias que la rodean han condicionado desde entonces mi vida. Ese día me convertí en un arma,en un peligro para la sociedad, y deseché todo sueño de futuro que hubiera podido tener de niño. ¿Qué futuro le espera a un hombre cuya sangre esconde un veneno capaz de matar a cualquier ser que entre en contacto con él? Para empezar, soy incapaz de tener una familia. Es simplemente imposible, una utopía. Ni siquiera me atrevo a soñar con algo así. Tampoco puedo tener amigos. Sí, tengo a gente que sabe por lo que estoy pasando y se hace una idea de lo que pasa por mi mente, pero nadie me comprende. Las únicas personas que realmente me entienden son mis antecesores y yacen bajo alguna tumba en el mejor de los casos. Lo que me queda son mis compañeros, pero son un pobre sustituto de amistad. Algunos hacen lo que pueden por fingir normalidad, pero así no engañan a nadie. No soy normal. Una persona normal se puede permitir soñar con formar una familia, con encontrar trabajo, con hacer nuevos amigos sin descuidar viejas amistades. Puede hacer la compra, tener conversaciones sin sentido con sus vecinos o jugar a deportes de equipo. Una persona normal puede tener un final de cuento.

Yo no sé con certeza cómo acabaré, pero sé que no será un final feliz. Hago lo que puedo con lo poco que tengo, eso sí. Entreno como el que más para poder usar mi maldición como un arma para defender a aquellas personas con las que jamás podré relacionarme, aquellos que todavía creen en los finales felices. Ser útil no llena el vacío que deja mi futuro oscuro pero sí atenúa el dolor en cierta medida. Cuando llegue la Guerra Santa alguien tendrá que dar su vida por esta gente y ese seré yo, alguien sin un futuro por delante.

Esta es mi historia. No es como las que se cuentan a los niños antes de dormir, pero es lo único que tengo.


End file.
